We Need A Hero
by XxXflyingHIGHonPRUSSIAxXx
Summary: ZOMBIE APOLCALYPSE AU! Zombies have taken over and it's up for the AHP characters to save themselves! Will they survive, well how can they if Arthur and Alfred keep on getting into fights and Feli waving his white flag, let's face it they're screwed!
1. Waiting For The End To Come

Flying: Hello everyone! This happens to be my second (published) fanfiction! I plan to update this one a lot faster though... I wanted to do a Hetalia fic, so i came up with an idea! I know there are several zombie AHP fics, but I wanted to do another one, one more funny than serious, though this will be serious sometimes...

Flying: A song that mostly influenced this fic is Hero by Skillet, there's an AWESOME AMV on YouTube (remind me to find it and I'll write the link on here), a fanfiction that inspired my story is Hetalia ZOMBIE by Shadoweye12 so go read that...

Flying: since I have the serious stuff done, let's move on to the disclaimer by America!

America: Yo! What up my home dogz!

Flying: (sighing) what an idiot!

England: I agree he's such a git!

Flying; but u love him~ (SPOILER!)

England: I do not! He's a bloody idiot with no class and eats McDonalds all the time!

America: (with Big Mac in mouth) mm mmmm mmm? (what was that?)

England: SEE! He's an idiot! America! Swallow your food before you speak!

Flying: AHHH! I can't handle all the fighting (duct tapes England to a bed hon hon hon~)

France: ah Angleterre (England) you look so delicious... hon hon hon~

Flying: whoops (England screaming in background) (shrugs) oh well AMERICA HERO TIME!

America: (jumps out of nowhere waering superhero costume a.k.a. tights...) THE HERO IS HERE YAHOO!

Flying: just... go help England... (speechless)

America: OK! ENGLAND I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU

Flying: WAIT before you go say the disclaimer...

America: (all ready gone)

Canada: I'll say it (says it in a really soft voice)

Flying: WHAT WAS THAT! GHOST! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! wait it's just Canada whew!

Canada: Flying does not own Hetalia Axis Powers (APH), America, England no matter how much she wants to..., me, France, zombies, anything really...

Flying: thanks Mattie (gives him maple syrup from Michigan, I'm practically a neighbor to Canada here!)

Canada: (blushes) your welcome

Flying: ON WITH THE **AWESOME **STORY!

Prussia: hey! AWESOME is my word!

Flying: get outta here! you don't come till later on (SPOILER!)

Prussia: I'm too AWESOME to leave! kesesese~

Flying: I love you Gil, and Gilbird! But I wanna kill you right now, but my love (thankfully) stands in the way... oh well... STORYTIME~

* * *

The sky was filled with pink, red, orange, and purple instead of the normal blue. The sun was to the west and was sinking as a way to say, " I must go, but I shall be back again tomorrow." Trees and buildings littered the small town that was in the middle of nowhere. Everything was quiet. Nothing was moving. No humans, no birds, no animals. The town was a ghost town, like many others in the United States of America.

* * *

You may ask, what exactly happened that made all of the ghost towns. It was all because of the terrible accident that happened two years ago. The U.S. was known for behind the scenes experimentation. The disease was created by the experimentation. Nobody knew except the scientists experimenting and certain people in the government. The disease was made so it couldn't be cured by anyone, not even the scientists creating it. It was created to be an air-born disease to spread throughout Iraq, who the U.S. was at war with at the time.

The disease was simply contained in an everyday glass jar. Then, one of the scientists tripped crashing into the table that the glass jar was on. The jar fell, and dropped to the floor. It crashed releasing the disease into the air of the laboratory.

Thankfully, the air-born disease stayed in the room, but the scientists who were affected, did not. The scientists were grotesque looking. Rotted, gray skin, only patches of hair, sharp teeth, and cat eyes that helped them see in the dark. They were hungry and only one thing could satisfy them. Blood.

The laboratory was in the desert of Nevada so the scientists would be safe from being found. It was nighttime out, but because of their eyes, the creatures could see perfectly fine. The creatures escaped and went to find their food. They stumbled upon a rabbit, but found that animal blood was not to their liking. The only other option was human blood.

Finding a small town, the creatures attacked. The whole town was wiped out that night. Everyone was killed and drained of their blood, accept a few. These humans suffered a worse fate, they were turned into the creatures by accident. The saliva of the creatures went into the humans' blood stream when they were bitten. From then on there were two classes of the creatures, the Vampires who drained humans dry and the Ducers, who "reproduced" more of these creatures.

The next day a semi pulled into the town that was attacked unaware of the danger that lurked there. He brought food for the grocery store and he had been there many times before. He pulled up to the grocery store and got out of the truck. He looked around and saw that there was nothing moving in the town. He knocked on the store's door since the store was closed, and when nobody answered, he peered through the window. There was no one inside, but blood was splattered everywhere.

The man rushed back to his truck and jumped in. He whipped out his phone and dialed 911 as he saw some creature that looked like a human jump on the front of the truck on the windshield.

A 911 operator answered a call and she said, "911, how may I help you?"

"Help me! There's something on my truck! It's all rotted looking and it's trying to break through my windshield," the man replied.

"Calm down, sir. Can you describe what it looks like a bit more sir?"

All the operator heard was a cry of, "ZOMBIE!" and the sound of glass breaking following the cry. She heard the man scream, then everything was quiet and the phone disconnected.

* * *

Three males made their way down an empty road. One was in the front while the other two followed. Each had a backpack of considerable weight and each held a gun. The leader looked very exhausted compared to the other two. They didn't talk and continued walking until they reached an abandoned gas station.

"Whew, finally! I thought I was 'bout to die from walking so much," one guy said. His name was Alfred F. Jones. He was American through and through with dark blonde hair that had a piece sticking up with baby blue eyes that glistened with mischievousness. He was tall and he had a considerable amount of muscle on his body. He sat down by one of the gas pumps.

"Get up you git! I need you to help me make sure the surrounding area is safe," the leader yelled in a British accent. Arthur Kirkland was his name. He moved to America many years ago but still had his accent. He was quite short compared to the other two. He had spiky, golden blonde hair that stuck in every direction and the greenest eyes that looked like emeralds. He was somewhat scrawny, but he looked like he could put up a fight if he had to.

"Arthur, I'll help you. Let Al get some rest, he did have watch last night," the final male said in a soft voice. He looked exactly like Alfred, in fact, they were twins! Matthew Williams was a soft-spoken guy from Canada, although he was born in the U.S. Alfred and his parents had divorced, he moved to Canada with their mom and Alfred lived in California with his their. His hair was a bit longer than his twin and he had a curly strand hanging down in front of his face. His eyes were a mysterious purple color that was gorgeous. He was shorter than his brother, though not by much and a little bit tinier, but he still was strong.

"Matthew, I am sorry to say, but that blithering idiot fell asleep last night while on duty, and I had to take over! I am exhausted and you must be too. You have the heaviest backpack after all, but I cannot figure out why because that git is stronger than us!" Arthur was mad at Alfred, but that wasn't surprising. The two got into arguments all the time and all Matthew could do is watch for if he did, his life and _a certain something _would be at stake.

"Artie, just chill," Alfred told Arthur as he grinned at him. "I'm the hero so I don't have to carry heavy bags 'cause that's not cool"

"Shut up you bloody git! I should kill you in your sleep, you deserv― wait!" Arthur looked over at the gas station's store. With his AK-47 he had been carrying, he pointed it at the store and fired.

A screech was let out as twenty zombies jumped out the shattered window and ran at them.

"Hell yeah! Time to kick some zombie ass," Alfred shouted as he pointed two guns, one in each hand, at the zombies. These zombies hadn't developed yet so they were fairly slow.

Arthur was calmly shooting the zombies until one of them decided to get blood all over his favorite combat boots when Alfred shot it. "Fuck no! You zombies are dead," Arthur yelled in rage.

Promptly all the zombies were dispatched by Arthur and Alfred and poor Matthew who wanted to kill some zombies wasn't able to due to the fact that Alfred and Arthur were crazy about killing zombies. "Those bloodthirsty fuckers. Half the time I don't get to kill any 'cause they kill them all too fast.

"These zombies were no fun," Alfred pouted. A zombie was sneaking up from behind, but Alfred was oblivious to that. He looked at his twin who looked pissed and his eyes widened as Matthew pointed a gun at him. He dropped to the ground as a shot rang out.

Alfred looked behind him to see a zombie collapse to the ground. "Wow, thanks bro! You saved my life right there," Alfred grinned at Matthew, but his grin dropped and he looked confused. "Hey, where did Iggy go?"

Both Alfred and Matthew looked around and saw nothing. Their leader had disappeared right under their noses.

_BANG!_ "Why won't you die you motherfucker? Damn zombie!" Arthur sounded pissed. He was in the store when a zombie attacked him and no matter how many times he shot at the damn thing, it wouldn't die.

"The hero is here! I'll save you Iggs!" Alfred jumped through the other window and fell right on Arthur in the process.

"Get your fat arse off of me! And why the fuck did you jump through the window when the door was right there you stupid git!" Iggy sounded like he was being squished to death, which he was due to, as I quote Alfred's "fat arse."

"No name calling! I don't call you anything mean!"

"You never call me by my name, it's _Arthur!_ Not Iggy, or Artie, or even old man for that matter! You are a downright wanker!"

"Stop speaking weird British slang! Speak English!"

"I am speaking English! It's not my fault you bloody Americans butchered it!"

"Umm, guys? That zombie is about to eat you," Matthew told the fighting two. He actually had opened the door to get inside of the store.

Alfred and Arthur both pointed their guns at the zombie (Alfred still on Arthur) and in one second, the zombie was dead.

Arthur was finally able to push Alfred off of him and he started gasping for air. When he was done he told Alfred, "You need to lay off the junk food, you almost killed me," and he started chasing Alfred around outside screaming at him.

When both Alfred and Arthur were inside and Arthur was not at Alfred's throat, Arthur told the twins, "Alright boys. Now it is time to stock up on food supplies and head out."

"OMG Artie," Alfred whined. "We just got here and we fought off like a ton of zombies. Can't we stay the night?"

"My name is Arthur you git! And I guess we will stay the night here. I am rather tired myself _because somebody fell asleep on watch!_"

"I'll be on watch tonight Arthur," Matthew's quiet voice rang out. "You Al get some sleep."

"Thanks Mattie!" And with that, Alfred layed down and fell asleep like that.

Arthur was getting ready to fall asleep himself when Matthew asked, "Arthur, where exactly are we going?"

"We are heading to Chicago, where I used to live."

* * *

Flying: Nice story am I right? xD Oh well, btw I kind of have a playlist thingy going on, when the zombies (creatures) first came to be, that part it was Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace! oh and Waiting For The End by Linkin Park as said in the title :3

Canada: I only killed one zombie (pouts)

Prussia: Cheer up Birdie~ You're still AWESOME to me!

Canada: Thanks Prussia!

Flying: let's see what happened to Iggy! (opens bedroom...and imediatly closes it and has a nosebleed)

Canada: WHAT DID YOU SEE

Flying: (blushes) England... and America... u know... were making out... and I think they're gonna go farther

Canada: this is a T rated fic!

Prussia: Kesesese~ It can't be cuz France is here xD

France: (was knocked out cold by America earlier when he tried to stip England and is now goin to Russia kolkolkol)\

Canada: poor France... Oh well! I'm talking and you guys can hear!

Flying: yeah! Mattie! I will always remember you! NOW REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET TO FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT (in the story and what England and America are doing in the bedroom... xD)

Prussia:: YEAH be AWESOEM and review kesesese~

Canada: review please...

Flying: Yeah yeah yeah! REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. We Love Like Vampires

Flying: I'm back~~~~~~~~~~~

Prussia: THE AWESOME ME IS BACK TOO!

Canada: I'm here...

Flying: And Iggy and 'Merika are in that one room still, doing... you know...

Prussia: Kesesesese~ they've been at it for a while, I didn't know Artie had such stamina, Alfred is having a hard time keeping up!

Canada: I don't want to hear about my brother's sex life =_=

Flying: TOO BAD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, ok I'm done :3

Italy: Ve~ Hi everyone!

Prussia: Hey Ita-chan! Ready to play your part in the story (SPOILER)

Flying: Gil that was supposed to be a suprise (whines)

France: hon hon hon~ is it my part yet?

Flying: NO! Get away from me perv! Go molest Canada or someone...

France: Who?

Flying: Dude, you raised the poor kid with England (sweat drop)

Italy: PASTA!

Canada: (feels depressed now that his own papa doesn't remember him)

Prussia: Hey Birdie cheer up! Let's get some drinks! Kesesesese~

Flying: Get him drunk and take pics for me!

Prussia: See ya! Kesesesese~

Italy: Ve~ Flying something something, too long of a name, is doesn't own Hetalia, me, Prussia, France-nii, anybody, not even herself... or PASTA! She doesn't even own the keyboard she'd typing it on... poor Flying-chan

Flying: (sittign in emo corner) just... read the damn story (cries)

Italy: Cheer up Flying-chan, I'll make you PASTA!

France: I know something that will cheer you up, hon hon hon~

Flying: SECURITY!

* * *

The moon was saying its goodbyes when Arthur woke up. Somehow had had waken up between the two twins who were intense _cuddlers_. _Matthew should have been on watch _Arthur thought. Arthur had his face pressed into Alfred's chest with Matthew flat against Arthur's back. Two pairs of arms were wrapped around Arthur's waist. Arthur sighed. He knew that the brothers felt safe around him (he had been in this situation before). After all he did rescue them…

Arthur thoughts went back to the topic of Matthew sleeping on watch, but that didn't surprise him. The poor kid must have been exhausted. Arthur sighed again knowing that he would have to wake up the two brothers.

"I AM CURRENTLY MAKING BREAKFAST," Arthur yelled.

Their reaction was instant. Alfred sat up dragging Arthur and Matthew with him. "NO, IGGY! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! YOU'LL KILL US!"

"Please Arthur, you don't have to! I'll make breakfast," Matthew's said in a panicked voice following Alfred's.

Soon Alfred and Matthew realized that Arthur was in fact not cooking, but rather tangled between the two brothers. They both blushed and let go of Arthur.

Arthur sighed for the third time that morning. "Today we will have a lot of walking to do." He wasn't bothered by the situation from before as the twins. After all he had been friends with a certain Frenchman, Germ‒ excuse me, I mean _Prussian_, and Spaniard‒ wait, let's not go there.

Alfred snapped out of it first. "Artie," he whined. "I just got up, can't we wait, like, thirty minutes before leaving?"

"Twenty and that is it. No more, preferably less. Matthew be a dear and help me find food that has not been spoiled, and enough for that git's appetite."

While Arthur and Alfred scavenged for food, Alfred went outside. A man has to piss sometimes, right?

When he was done doing his business, he looked out towards the way they were heading and he noticed something strange. It was black and it was moving way faster than a human, so that also meant that it wasn't a zombie thankfully.

When the object got closer, Alfred could see that it was a huge ass, black truck. He realized that it was driving towards the gas station and that worried him.

* * *

Inside the store, Arthur decided to give Matthew a small scolding since he fell asleep on watch. "Matthew, I know you were probably very tired last night, but falling asleep on watch can be very dangerous since we can be attacked at any time. I am trying not to be that harsh, but I just want you to know that I am slightly disappointed."

"I'm very sorry Arthur. I didn't mean to, but I just… did," Matthew replied a little upset. He grabbed some more food and stuffed it in Alfred's backpack.

"It's alright lad. I just wanted to remind you, but we have never been attacked in the dark before so luck is one our side." Arthur gave Matthew one of his rare smiles.

* * *

The truck had been getting closer to the gas station and Alfred still stood there in shock wondering what to do. His brain was not working (like usual). The black truck pulled into the parking lot of the gas station blasting German Metal and parked right in front of Alfred. A man jumped out of driver's side and Alfred's jaw dropped.

Oh my god, he was a FUCKING ALBINO. _What the fuck! _Alfred thought. The guy had silver hair with fucking red eyes! He had on a black hoodie, skinny jeans, and red converse. The guy was actually pretty short, only a few inches taller than Arthur and that was saying something. And he was carrying a huge ass gun with him (that made Alfred take a few steps back). The guys smirked and said, "Kesesesese~ _gut, was haben wir hier?_"

Alfred just stood there dumbfounded with his mouth still open. Actually there were a few flies flying around in his mouth. On of them flew down Alfred's throat and he started choking trying to get it out. The guys just stood there snickering (a.k.a. not helping Alfred) and watched Alfred try to save himself.

* * *

Arthur and Matthew finally finished packing up the goods and were now resting.

"I wonder what is taking Alfred so long outside?" Arthur and Matthew were confused (they were in the back of the store and they didn't know what was going on outside).

"I am going outside to check on him making sure if he has died or not," Arthur said (oh Arthur, if you only knew…).

Arthur reached the front of the store when he heard choking and laughing. He was confused. There should only be Alfred out there, and that voice that was laughing sounded so familiar.

Arthur opened the door, Matthew following, and the silver haired man stood there with his back turned to Arthur.

"Gil?" Arthur asked.

"_Was?_" The silver haired man turned around and when he saw Arthur his eyes widened. "ARTIE," he yelled and proceeded to tackle Arthur.

Matthew and Alfred stood there with their mouths open watching the man on Arthur hug him. They were even more shocked when Arthur hugged him back. At this moment the fly that had made Alfred choke fly out of his mouth.

The man that was on Arthur got off of him and pulled him up. "Kesesesese~ who are those two?" he asked in a German accent.

"Matthew, Alfred stop staring and close your mouth. That is very rude," Arthur said before also saying, "The one on the left is Matthew Williams and the one on the right is Alfred Jones…"

"Alfred F. JONES," Alfred yelled.

Arthur glared which made Alfred shut up. "As I was saying, they are twins even though their last names are not the same. Boys, this wanker next to me is Gilbert Beilschmidt. He has been my best friend since… well, forever."

"Got that right, Artie," Gilbert said. He grinned at the twins and they smiled back until Alfred realized something.

"Hey Iggy, why does he get to call you Artie and not me?"

"You git! Call me Arthur! And the reason why is because I thought he was dead so whenever you called me that I thought of him and that made me really sad," Arthur replied.

"Kesesesese~ Artie, I didn't know you cared about me like that. I mean, you should since I'm so awesome!" Gilbert grinned seeing that even though they hadn't seen each other in over two years, Arthur was still the same stuff Brit.

"You wanker! Hey, wait a minute. To think about it, where's Ludwig?" Ludwig Beilschmidt was Gilbert's husband. They had married right out of high school.

Gilbert's face dropped and he looked ready to cry.

"Gil! My apologies! I thought he would be alive, not dead!"

Gilbert smirked. "Gotcha! In fact he is alive! And Feli and Kiku!"

Arthur slugged Gilbert in the face.

"Shit! That hurt you bitch!"

"It is your fucking fault! You had me worried that your fucking husband was fucking dead and you were fucking depressed you bloody wanker! You are a fucking git!" At this point Alfred had to hold back Arthur to make sure that he didn't murder Gilbert.

* * *

Later when Arthur had calmed down and he and Gilbert had made up Matthew popped a question. "So, Gilbert, why are you here? And why are you alone if you are in a group with other people?"

"_Verdammt! _I forgot that I was out on a sure for food for everyone! Well Birdie (his new nickname for Matthew) thanks for reminding me!"

"Well this is a store filled with food," Arthur stated.

"Kesesesese~ I know! Gilbird search!" A yellow bird popped out of Gilbert's hair and Alfred and Matthew's mouth dropped again.

"I was wondering if you still had that bird," Arthur said before laying on Gilbert. "Reminds me of old times at high school."

Alfred started glaring at Gilbert, which Gilbert noticed and stored it in his memory for later. "Kesesesese~ it does. All we need is Francis and Antonio and _bier_! Then when we are all drunk as fuck, Luddy will find us and yell at us and drag me to his apartment!"

"And Lovino would come cussing me out and drag Antonio to his home while Antonio is trying to grope him."

"Leaving you and Francis to do…" Gil wiggled his eyebrows at Arthur.

"Please do not mention that frog to me please! We broke up so long ago! And know he is probably dead with Antonio, and Lovino (poor Feli) and Mathias*"

Both Gilbert and Arthur sighed thinking about the past. Alfred and Matthew both felt sympathetic, but they didn't really have anyone in the past that they truly cared about.

Gilbird came back with a huge bag (about twenty times bigger than him) filled with goodies and Gilbert searched through it. "_BIER_," he yelled now happy.

"So, Gil, are you also going to Chicago?" Arthur wondered if Gilbert also felt a pull towards the city.

"Yeah kesesesese~ Me and Ludwig both felt like there was something pulling us to our old home."

"Same here," is all Arthur said before falling into deep thought.

"HEY," Gilbert yelled. "I have an idea! How 'bout you guys come with me to where we are staying! I'm sure Luddy wouldn't mind since it's you Arthur and your friends!"

"That is actually the best idea you have had Gil," Arthur teased.

The twins, Gilbert, and Arthur jumped into the truck, Arthur calling shotgun. Nobody talked. Well, that was because Gilbert had to turn up his music volume all the way, so nobody could hear each other. Alfred, Matthew, and Arthur quicky decided to never listen to German metal again (not like they had before, but, you know...)

After thirty minutes of German Metal, they reached a town, also empty like many in America. Gilbert turned the music off and said, "Get your guns out, this place isn't safe." Nobody doubted him since he was very serious.

Arthur rolled his window down some so he could be ready to shoot if possible. Then as they turned the corner, they reached a pack of zombies.

"ZOMBIES," Arthur yelled as he spotted them. The zombies started stumbling towards the car while Gilbert pulled a U-turn. Arthur then partially climed out the window and started shooting the zombies that were now behind them.

But, their luck had run out. The truck's battery died right there. Soon Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, and Gilbert would be surrounded by around fifty zombies.

To save them, two figures popped out of a building. One of them started shooting while the other started killing them with‒ wait, was that a sword!

The zombies were all killed (Gilbert, Matthew, and Alfred started shooting too). Then, Arthur noticed the two strangers as they approached.

"Ludwig! I brought food," Gilbert yelled out. He jumped out of the driver's seat and ran over to hug a tall, stoic blonde with his hair pulled back. He had a black tank top, black jeans, and some tennis shoes on.

"_Wer sind sie?_" the German asked looking down at the albino hugging him. He eyed the truck. Apparently he hadn't seen Arthur yet.

Arthur (who knew quite a bot of German after knowing Gilbert, the Ludwig so long) decided to chime in, "What is wrong, Ludwig. Do you not recongnize your old friends anymore?" He jumped out of the dead truck to walk over to Ludwig.

"_WAS!_" Ludwig was shocked. The voice sounded like a certain Brit he knew, but couldn't be alive could he? Then, he saw Arthur walking towards him. Ludwig ran up to Arthur and gave him a crushing hig (after all he and Arthur had been great friends, they were the sane ones in the group, well Arthur was to a certain extent 'cause he can see unicorns and fairies, but strangely they had disappeared after the zombies showed up, but that story is for another time).

Gilbert watched the scene with a grin on his face, and when Arthur started turning blue, he started laughing (Alfred and Matthew watched the scene with their jaws dropped like usual).

"Gilbert-kun, that is Kirkland-san from your wedding is he not?" The other stranger who was with Ludwig asked. He was short, about Arthur's height, with jet black hair sort of in a bob and really dark brown, almost black, eyes. He carried a sword, no, katana with him.

"Yeah, Kiku. I can't believe that after all this time my best friend was alive after all." Gilberrt's grin had faded into a natural smile, one that many people haven't had the chance to see. He usually grinned or wore a smirk.

They watch as Arthur intoduced the twins to Ludwig. Alfred was sizing Ludwig up, but then finally accepted that the German was taller and more muscular than him (he is German after all).

Then Kiku and Gilbert also joined the group. Alfred already liking Kiku because they were talking about video games, which ones were the best, the worst, mostly agreeing on everything.

"There's one more in the group," Gilbert told the twins and Arthur as they headed back to where they were staying. "His name in Feliciano. He's hyper, Italian, and loves pasta. He'll probably convince Luddy over here to let him make pasta for you guys. For some reason that's the food that we never run out of."

Matthew and Alfred were interested on this bubby character. He seemed like a ditzy, nice guy.

They reached where they were staying and a reddish-brunette slammed open the door and jumped Arthur. "Ve~ Arthur, good to see you! I haven't seen you since the wedding!"

"Good to see you too Feliciano, now please get off of me, you are squishing me," Arthur replied, and thankfully Feliciano got off. He was a little taller than Arthur, with light brown eyes.

"Ve~ who are you guys?" he asked the twins. He looked a little sad at seeing them, but he quickly cheered up and hugged them both. "Ve~ I'm Feliciano Vargas! I went to Ludwig, Gilbert, and Kiku's college and Ludwig is my best friend! He saves me whenever the zombies start chasing me and I love PASTA," he yelled in their ears.

After Ludwig pulled him off of the two brothers (and when their ears stopped ringing), they introduced themselves.

"I'm Matthew," Matthew said in his soft voice. He smiled softly at Feliciano who gave him a huge smile back.

"And I'm Alfred, the hero!" Of course Alfred had to say that, but the sadder thing was that Feliciano believed him.

"Ve~ I've never seen a hero! Is it fun? Do you get to eat pasta everyday?"

"Yeah! You do! I love pasta, do you have any?"

"Ve~ of course Alfred! Let's have a PASTA PARTY!"

"YEAH!"

They both went rushing into the building screaming, "PASTA!" at the top of their lungs. And that is how the beautiful friendship of the seven started.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

_Gut, was haben wir hier?: _Well, what do we have here?

_Was?: _What?

_Verdammt: _Damnit

_Bier: _Beer (duh :P)

* * *

Flying: PHEW! I got saved from France! Gods I'm lucky, and there was chapter 2! I love Gil, but he still isn't back yet with Mattie, and Alfred and Arthur aren't done yet either... worse thing is, is that I think Japan is video taping

Germany: Have you seen my wife? (Sweden much XD)

Flying: Check a bar, he went out drinking with Canada!

Germany: Who?

Flying: Never mind...

Germany: (leaves)

Flying: (cries) now I'm all alone! WAHHHH!

Spain: DOn't cry _mi amigo _(my friend) I'm here!

Flying: Tell people to review! Pretty please (give puppy-dog eyes)

Spain: AWWWW SO CUTE! But, not as cute as my Lovi! Ahhhhhh, Lovi~~~~~~

Romano: Get the fuck outta here! ANd leave me alone!

Spain: LOVI~ (glomps Romano)

Romano: (blushes) Get off you bastard! Help SECURITY!

Flying: Kesesese~ only works for me and only if I'm trying to get rid of France (video tapes it)

Romano: You bitch! Help me _fratello _(brother)

Italy: Ve~ you look like a tomato!

Romano: (blushes even harder) Nobody will help me!

Flying: Wellllllllllllll if I get 10 reviews, you shall be saved~~~

Romano: FINE THEN REVIEW DAMNIT!

Flying: say please

Romano: REVIEW PLEASE!

Spain: You're so cute Lovi~~


End file.
